Master of Black - Avatar: Last Airbender (2)
by SkittleScythe
Summary: Rebellions aren't the only thing on Zuko's mind - Akira is his main thought. And officials have noticed his distracted behavior. A close encounter threatens to reveal Akira's presence and reveals something; Rebellions lead to assassination attempts. Deeply troubled by this, Akira is surprised when Zuko asks her to welcome the Avatar with him. Among crowds, a life can be threatened.


**My Skittleites!  
>It's been so long! Forgive me!<br>I had inspiration after I originally finished 'As the FireLord' but didn't do anything about it.  
>FATAL MISTAKE DANG IT!<br>Anyways~!  
>Doing this now.<br>Still shipping Zuko and Akira like you wouldn't believe.**

**I only own the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Don't be afraid to leave a review; it helps me out in the long run~!  
><strong>**_~SkittleScythe~_**

* * *

><p>Staring off into space, I smiled slightly, thinking about the events of this past morning;<br>_"You really are amazing, Zuko," Akira said, looking away and at the sky. Stunned, I gaped at her, "A-amazing?" I stammered, completely taken by surprise, "What do you mean?" She looked at me and I looked at her. Then, she covered her suddenly red face with her hands, "Nothing!" she squeaked, "I didn't say anything!" Smirking, I poked her ticklish side, "Yes you did," I teased, poking her repeatedly, "What was it again? I don't think I heard you."  
>"Zuko, stop it!"<br>"Why!?"  
>She put her hands on my chest and tried pushing me away, "Hehe- Stop it! Hurry up, you have your responsibilities!" I laughed, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later." As I was turning away to return to my room, I heard her mutter; "You are amazing... Just don't get cocky."<br>_"-lord. My lord!" a frantic voice cut in, snapping me back to the present. "Huh?" I asked, looking at the man speaking to me, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" The officials gathered around the table sighed, some muttered things with an exhausted smile on their faces. The one talking to me waved a finger by my face, "Are you alright?" he asked, "You seem to be focused on other things, my lord." I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand, "I'm fine," I insisted, "More tired than usual but nothing to worry about. Sorry for interrupting." He bowed, "It is quite alright. With all of this extra effort to ensure nothing sparks larger rebellions than the ones we've been facing, we're all tired." I nodded then leaned forward, "Indeed. Please, continue with your proposition." The official nodded then cleared his throat, "We must figure out a way to calm the angry people all over the Fire Nation before something catastrophic occurs. Possible things we could try include-"

**(Switched P.O.V.)**

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Zuko demanded, pulling Akira down one of the halls. She looked at the ground, embarrassment burning her ears, "I, um, wanted to catch up with you after your meeting," she admitted. The FireLord put a hand on his forehead with a sigh and Akira bit her lip, "I'm sorry, Zuko," she said quietly, "I should've stayed put..."  
>"Yes, you should've. What if someone saw you?"<br>Akira fell silent. She hadn't really prepared anything to say or do if she was caught. Zuko raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, "Why did you want to find me after the meeting, anyways?" he asked, "Did something happen?" She shook her head frantically, "No, no. Nothing happened. I guess... I just wasn't thinking clearly." They were both silent for a moment. Suddenly, Zuko pressed against her, pulling her into the tightest embrace possible. She gasped, "Z-Zuko..! What're you-"  
>"My lord?"<br>Akira bit her tongue and held her breath. She was caught! Zuko turned his head to look at the man that had stopped at the entrance of the hall, "Yes?"  
>"What are you doing, if you don't mind me asking?"<br>"Trying to clear my thoughts."  
>The man paused - Akira couldn't risk shifting to look at him - before speaking again, "But you're holding yourself and your head is against the wall... Are you feeling alright?" Zuko nodded, "I think better like this. Do what helps you succeed, right?"<br>"Forgive me for questioning, FireLord."  
>Footsteps faded and Zuko's hushed voice was the only thing Akira heard, "He's gone." She frowned slightly when he let her go, feeling strangely cold without him so close. Looking away, she said; "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be out here. You shouldn't have to be questioned for my mistake." Zuko placed a large hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly, "Don't worry about it," he told her, "I did my job and protected you from being found out. But, yes, you should get back before someone sees you." Akira looked away, <em>It shouldn't have to be your job, <em>she told herself. Zuko glanced around the corner, "I have to go now."  
>"Take care," she said. He looked back at her and smiled slightly, causing her heart to skip a beat, "I will. Be careful." Then he was gone, taking long strides down the hall.<p>

Akira remained where she was, a hand over her racing heart. She smiled to herself, remembering how close Zuko had been just seconds ago. Voices caused her to freeze; "I'm concerned about the FireLord." She froze, listening carefully to the people talk from their places feet from the hall she hid in. "Why?"  
>"Though he is doing his work and making proper decisions, I can't help but wonder if he's sick or just distracted."<br>"I know what you mean. He appears to be in good health so maybe he is distracted with other things."  
>Akira put a hand to her mouth. Had she been distracting Zuko from his work? Today's encounter would be all the proof she'd need. "He is still young," one continued, "so he is probably thinking about past decisions and wondering if they were correct. Or something logical like that."<br>"But he really must be careful," the other said, "With all of the rebellious activity, I fear someone may try to take his life."  
>"It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to assassinate a FireLord."<br>_Assassinate?! _Akira couldn't believe her ears! To assassinate someone, to take their life, was something unspeakable. "He is strong," one said, "and usually very alert. Something like this shouldn't affect him at all." She didn't hear the rest as she snuck down the hall towards Zuko's room. They had said more than she wanted to hear. The warm feeling she had felt was long gone.


End file.
